


happy birthday doctor who

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, Drunkenness, Fanart, Fobwatch, Gallifrey, Gen, Liquor, Pillow - Freeform, Plushies, Sleep, banana, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy 50th birthday doctor<br/>I'm sure you'll celebrate it in style<br/>or not</p><p>slight spoilers for the angels take Manhattan</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday doctor who

**Author's Note:**

> if the picture is crap see here  
> http://charlotteicewolf77.deviantart.com/art/happy-birthday-doctor-who-362638963?q=gallery%3Acharlotteicewolf77&qo=0

happy birthday doctor who!


End file.
